


The Apocalypse Is Real This Time

by TheGayGale



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Blood, Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayGale/pseuds/TheGayGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sudden outbreak of the walking dead. Ike Broflovski seeks help from Firkle in his journey to California to find his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a collab Rp fic with Lesbianfork.tumblr.com) (sorry about the short chapter were just trying to get everything set up here! Enjoy!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden outbreak of the walking dead. Ike Broflovski seeks help from Firkle in his journey to California to find his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sandman bring me a dream,  
> Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen  
> Give him two lips like roses and clover  
> Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over,  
> [Mr. Sandman]  
> -The Chordettes
> 
> (This fic is not a X Reader, It is in second perspective but from the POV of characters)  
> (Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of the characters)

Your average Tuesday morning unfortunately turned out to be not so average. It was a hot day in May, the end of the school year was finally beginning to wrap up, for the few months of summer that you got in South Park before it would eventually begin snowing again. You and your classmates were supposed to go in for finals and finish up testing for the end of the school year, you were supposed to, but you didn’t. 

You were making your way to the computer lab when there was a drill, panic rose in your chest, due to the loud noises and other confused students. None of the teachers had said that there would be a drill today and that aside, the teachers seemed to be as confused and panicked as everyone else. You put your hand over your ears and made your way to the doors leading out of the school. You were stopped by one of the teachers, he was yelling at you, but you couldn’t make out the words. You uncovered your eyes. 

“The Auditorium! Go to the Auditorium!” 

You put your hands back over your ears and walked back the way you had come, walking down an extra hallway and making your way to the auditorium. Your brain was doing it’s best to connect the dots as to why you would have a drill and go to the auditorium. You were always told to go outside, unless of course there was an intruder or an earthquake. But it was the fire alarms going off. You were confused. 

The doors to the auditorium were propped open as sweaty teenagers pushed you in the room into more sweaty teenagers. The auditorium had never felt this full. It seemed like you couldn’t get everyone to come a lot of the times. There was chatter, there was sirens and then there was nothing. You removed your hands from your ears and pushed your wired glasses up on your nose. Your attention on the center of the stage.

The principal, walked out and grabbed the Mic. You could tell she was trying to hide how afraid she was. Principal Victoria, was a soft woman with curly blonde hair and glasses. She was not very good at hiding her emotions, especially in times like this.

“Students… You’re all probably wondering why we gathered you here… Instead of our usual outside places,” She paused and cleared her throat, the mic gave feedback. You knew she was looking at everyone, but it felt like she was looking directly at you.

“It seems that we…,” Her voice was cut off by a loud shriek. Some other student. 

“He’s biting me!” Everyone, including you, turned their heads to see what the deal was. She wasn’t exaggerating, he was attacking her, he was, he was biting her. That was when the commotion started. Like a switch had been flipped. Everyone began yelling and shoving to vacate the room, people were stumbling over each other. Luckily you were one of the first ones out, but you still experienced you fair share of push and pull.

Your voice and breath were caught in your throat, you had to get out of here.

“Oh god, oh god,” You breathed to yourself, confusion and panic, worse than before settling in. You had to get home.

Out on the streets, the entire town seemed to be in chaos, tires were screeching, cars crashing into others, people screaming and attacking others. You ran down the street, avoiding people and crowds. You kept running until you stood in front of the familiar green house. You walked slowly to the door, using the time to catch your breath. You were here, your parents would be inside and things would be okay. You threw the door open and stepped inside, scanning the familiarities of the room. 

“Mom!” You called up the stairs. “Dad!” There was no response. 

You entered the living room and breathed easier when you saw your mom’s messy red bun.

“Mom,” You breathed. “What’s going on? The whole town has gone insane,” You pressed your hand to your forehead. 

“Mom?” You panicked. She turned slowly, her movements were frigid. Something wasn’t right. Her blouse was covered in blood and her eyes were blank. Not emotionless. They looked clouded over like a blank sheet of paper. Then, she began growling. This was not your mother, not anymore.

“Ma…?” You choked out. Was this what the principal would have warned you about? Was she the same as the boy at school? The one that had attacked that girl. What you said didn’t seem to affect her at all. She kept moving towards you. 

“Ma, come on,” You pleaded, fruitlessly. “It’s your son, Ike, Ma, come on,” You begged for her to recognize you, for you to open your eyes in your bed and realize that this was a dream. But you knew all too well that it wasn’t a dream. It was too vivid. It was too real.

You squeezed your eyes shut for a few seconds to calm yourself as well as piece things together. You didn’t have time to do that. You didn’t have time to figure things out. You opened your eyes again to see two… creatures, formally known as your parents, walking towards you. You backed yourself against the fireplace. It wasn’t them anymore, right? It wasn’t them. You reached for the fire poker to the right of you, swinging it at them.

“Stay back!” You swung. “Stay!” You swung and nearly grazed your father’s chest. “Back!”

They just kept inching towards you, groaning as blood dripped from their pale lips. Their skin was ripped in all sorts of places and you knew it would be impossible for any actual living thing to be alive in a situation like this. Were they zombies or something? You had read so many books about these sort of situations but you never thought you would be faced with it. You began to panic again, swinging frantically, you hit your mother’s chest. She staggered back a bit, but only for a few seconds, she started coming towards you again.

You realized then that you would be faced with an option, well, two options. It was too late for you to run, you would either have to stop them or you would have to surrender and become whatever they had become.

“I can’t do it,” You sobbed, sinking down to the ground. You closed your eyes, waiting and allowing the inevitable, you began to shake. You waited one minute, two, three, four and five. But there was only silence.

Silence?

Where were the groans? The growls? The shuffling of brain dead feet? You hesitantly opened your eyes, feeling sick at the sight in front of you. Your parents heads separated from their bodies, eyes still looking on, teeth still gnashing.

Above their corpses stood a tall kid wearing black, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips and what looked like a sword in his hands. You looked passed the cigarette at his whole face, his eyes were outlined in thick… eyeliner? Instead of saying anything he just Tsk’d, took a drag of smoke and headed towards your kitchen.

You winced, this really didn’t seem real. You looked at the reflection of your face in the gold handle of the fire poker you had picked up. Their blood had splattered across your nose and cheeks, replacing your regular freckles with red ones. You wiped your face on your sleeve and followed after him. The rush of standing up quickly and not finding enough strength to stand threw you slightly to the side. You steadied yourself in the door frame to the kitchen and looked at the guy again. He was currently raiding through the fridge.

“Hey, what are you doing?” To which there was no reply. You tried again. “You killed my parents and now you’re stealing my food? Who are you?”

“Hm?” He turned, looking into the living room for a brief moment. “Oh yeah, that, they were already dead,” He turned back to look through the food again. “It’ll spoil anyway, powers is going to be out soon.”

“Literally, what the fuck?” You asked, voice shaking. You weren’t crying, anymore, you were just in shock. Part of you felt frustrated for not knowing what to do and not knowing what you were doing. “I don’t know what’s happening,” You said tugging at your hair. Your voice was a pathetic mix of all your emotions. You could only stare as this stranger emptied your fridge and cupboards.

“End of the world, kid, the apocalypse is real this time,” He said, you were agitated that he called you a kid, he looked to be in high school as well he was just really fucking tall. You were 5’7” yourself but he definitely seemed like 6 feet. He was far too calm given the situation.

“This time?” You questioned. “I’m still alive though, you’re stealing my only source of food,” You felt bad saying it as if it was a joke, you felt morbid. Half of your family was dead, undead. Whatever.

He shrugged and continued shoving cans back in a black backpack. He really didn’t seem to be considerate of other people. 

“Are you even listening to me?” You almost reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him, but you didn’t just in time. You realized how awkward that could have been. Instead, you watched him steal your food.

“I get it,” He stated, “It’s scary when the dead come alive, but it’s better to accept it now than to live in denial until you eventually get eaten and turned yourself,” He closed the fridge and looked you dead in the eye, flicking his cigarette butt onto the floor. “Guess I dealt with it pretty fast.”

“That’s a bit morbid don’t you think?” You muttered under your breath, what he said matched how you felt. You looked to where he had dropped the cigarette onto the floor. Eye contact had always made you feel uncomfortable, but to be completely honest so had talking to strangers. “Is the rest of the town like them?”

“Most of it,” He said. “Figured I’d give myself a little head start. Get out of here while I still can,” You caught the trace of sadness in his voice. The stranger quickly shrugged it off and walked passed you without another word.

“Hey! Wait!” You called after him, jogging to catch up, you didn’t want him to leave. You thought back to the people at school and how quickly it would be for all of them to turn. You thought of my family and how they had already been killed off. You wanted to go with him, but you had nothing to offer. You couldn’t fight like he could and honestly, you wanted him there because he had protected you once and well, if you were being honest you weren’t good at meeting people and making connections, but you could not do this alone.

“I have a minivan and my brother lives in California,” Technically it was your mother’s. But she obviously wouldn’t need it anymore.

“So what?” He craned his neck to look at you with an eyebrow raised.

“Come with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two years ago I wrote this fic with a friend, it was a collab for a while but then she decided that she didn't want to write it anymore so I asked if I may continue. Since then, I rewrote it once and now i'm rewriting it again. Let me know what you think! I changed the perspective and the lyrics. I am going to attempt to keep up with a certain song aesthetic.


	2. Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into each life some rain must fall  
> But too much is falling in mine  
> Into each heart some tears must fall  
> But some day the sun will shine  
> \- Ella Fitzgerald

[Firkle]   
  


There you were, heading to California with some stranger. Hell, if you really knew why, you just wanted to get out of Colorado, and get away from the family you no longer had. Your brother, Michael and his friends, your friends, had figured out the Outbreak was happening long before media had. Months before, you were planning to loot and get supplies ready to travel. Pete and Henrietta suggested that you head to Scottsdale, Arizona, even though it was the worst location you knew of, it was likely the best place to build a fort in due to the fact that nothing ever happened there.   
  
That was before you lost them to the disease. Pete got it first, then Michael and then Henri. You weren’t nearly as resilient as you would like to be about it, but you supposed leaving was your own way of grieving, you didn’t care how bad you felt, as long as you didn’t start crying. If none of this had happened though, you’d be in your senior year of high school.  
  
Another reason that you were heading to California was because there was no way this kid could handle himself alone out there. He could hardly handle the kick of a gun. Despite giving him endless shit for it, you understood it, you weren’t a gun person yourself. You preferred to stick with your knives and swords. You used swords, but somehow, he was worse with them, so you managed to get him a small pistol. One with the least recoil.  
  
"So…,” Ike started. Until that point the two of you had been traveling in silence, he was likely too depressed and you, didn’t care enough to keep a conversation going, let alone start one before then.  
  
“So?” You prodded. You weren’t going to give him the time if he wasn’t even going to start a proper sentence.  
  
“I don’t… um… thank you? I don’t actually know your name,” You heard nervous undertones in his laughter. Somewhere deep, deep, DEEP inside, you felt the need to feel sorry for him, but it wasn’t anywhere near the surface.  
  
“Firkle,” You stated, the name sounded weird, leaving your own lips. Yes it was your own name, but you hadn’t said it or heard it said in so long. Aside from that, your name wasn’t exactly normal by any means, at least it wasn’t something dumb like Georgie.  
  
“Firkle?” Ike repeated to himself, you wondered if he was bad with names.  
  
“Yeah, don’t laugh,” You said looking through the dirty windshield, to the long stretch of road ahead of you. By now, you were in a terrible desert called Utah. You made a note since it wasn’t like you had really spent time in other places. There wasn’t much you really cared for anymore. You were like this before of course, but the apocalypse was making this world more of a drag. Even if it was slowly killing all the conformists, it had killed some who weren’t, the most important people to you.   
  
“I wasn’t going to,” Ike turned his head and looked out the window. For a second, you had been distracted by your own thoughts, you forgot that you had even been having a conversation. Of course, your brain quickly connected the dots again and you figured it out.   
  
“What’s your name?” You remembered that it was common courtesy to ask things like that, another thing that your family had taught you. Specifically your older brother, Michael. He cared the most about etiquette and class, it was the reason he walked around looking like a victorian goth than anything else. Er, or, he had done that, when he was alive. Besides, it wasn’t like you had really had an introduction while you were raiding his fridge for food.   
  
“Ike Broflovski,” He was still looking out the window when he said it. Whatever energy he had before had gone down the drain. It was clear to you that he was finally seeing what had happened and understanding the bigger picture here.  
  
You sighed and looking at him again and then back to the road. This was going to be one hell of a long trip.  
  
“I take it your mom never kept CDs in here,” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement. “What a drag,” You muttered, eyes on the road but barely seeing anything through all the dirt and dust the wind had picked up.   
  
Somehow, you missed a mangled body ambling across the street. You guess you’d always been curious as to what it felt like to hit someone with a car, but this was a less than desirable situation. The tires screeched as you stepped on the brakes, the lifeless body flew off to the side and it’s now detached limbs followed. Holy shit. The car swerved off the road, luckily not tipping over. You’ve rolled cars before, and knew it wouldn’t be pretty if you did it again.  
  
Ike yelled and held on tightly to the seat belt until the car was back to normal. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply. You couldn’t blame him.   
  
“She had never really been one for music like that,” He cleared his throat. “Maybe… Maybe I could drive,” He suggested, you could see the fear in his eyes just from one quick glance over.  
  
“Why? Think I can’t handle driving the van?” You jumped immediately to the defensive but it wasn’t without reason. Sure, you had bad experiences with cars. You totaled Michael’s Jetta at one point, but that didn’t mean you weren’t capable now, if anything you were kind of using this as an excuse to make up for the shitty driving you had done before. You could handle a minivan of all things.  
  
“No!” He protested, you kind of felt like he was walking on eggshells around you. It wasn’t like you were sensitive or anything, but he probably never wanted to see you pissed off. That, was fair. “I just… uhm, God. Well, you did just hid a zombie,”  
  
“Good point,” You shrugged it off, maybe you could try and rest your eyes for a bit. Not sleep. “Alright, you’re up, about time you did something useful,” You sighed, you guessed you really didn’t have to be so mean, but old habits die hard. Ike looked a little bit offended, but it was true, he hadn’t been too much of a help. Even though he had gotten the car and he had gotten food and found medicene… Okay, so maybe this kid wasn’t useless, but he pissed you off.  
  
You threw the van door open and threw your legs out before climbing out. You hadn’t realized how much they had been cramping before then. You walked to the other side and climbed back in.  
  
He drove the rest of the way to Nevada, boring. The scenery was boring. Sand and dirt and sagebrush. You were tired, but you didn’t trust yourself enough to try and sleep. Too much could go wrong. Plus, you didn’t want him to watch you sleep. Creepy.  
  
You spaced out for a few minutes and started to think about the times that you had been to Vegas. You used to go on roadtrips with the Biggles when you were younger. All of you did. You would pack your suitcases in the back and squish into the suburban she would rent. Michael and Pete always had to squish Bradley in between them. You were always happy to sit in the back seats with Henri. It was easier then, all of us being so small. You been a small kid and never expected that one day you’d be as tall as Michael, yet, here you were. If only he were here to see it. You snapped out of it and were greeted warmly by more dirt and sagebrush. Lucky you.  
  
You noticed Ike was looking at you. “Keep your eyes on the road kid,” You said quickly, you didn’t need another hit and run with a zombie. OR half hit. Whatever you wanted to call what you’d done. His head immediately snapped back to the road.  
  
“You look tired,” Ike stated. You should give him credit for caring, but he was starting the obvious. You and him alike, were tired.  
  
“Well that’s what happens when you don’t sleep for a few days,” You were a little annoyed, for the reason stated previously.  
  
“We could stop or something.”  
  
“Yeah, good idea, we’ll just sleep in the fucking desert, make a cozy little sand blanket and pillow,” It was a little more sharp than intended. Whatever, you can’t take it back now.  
  
“I didn’t mean here,” Ike stared at the road ahead of him, you could tell he was trying really hard to focus on it and not what you were saying. Along with that you noticed it was starting to get dark. He must have too because he switched the brights on.  
  
“Let’s just keep going to California, we’ll rest when we get there, or when we’re dead, whatever comes first,” You weren’t sure you were ready to power through what could be seven or more hours of driving.  
  
“You could sleep while I’m driving and then we could switch off,” He suggested.   
  
“Nah, bad idea, we should have someone who knows how to fight be awake,” It was a rude thing to say and you said it because you hadn’t slept, but he shut up, so it worked.  
  
“You know, you’re kind of a dick,” He spoke after a long silent pause.   
  
All you could do was laugh. Really, very truly, laugh. It had been a long time since you had heard it and you were surprised. “Way to state the obvious kid!” You snorted. “Tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
“Moose can run at a speed of thirty-five miles per hour and swim at a speed of six miles per hour.”  
  
You had to pause and clear your throat. You were confused, it was like you had missed something. Like the times when you would turn on a movie and music at the same time and by the time you’d look up from your journal the credits would be rolling. As if you had skipped to the end page of the instructions without connecting the dots.  
  
“You said tell you something you don’t know, I figured you wouldn’t know that,” It was almost hilarious, almost.  
You narrowed your eyes at him. “Because I dropped out of highschool or because that is a random as fuck fact?”  
  
He didn’t respond, you figured it was because you were either intimidating him or he didn’t want to make things worse. Which in a sense, tied together.  
  
“Keep driving, we’ll stop for the night at the next building,” You had to admit, you were pretty impressed with his snark. “Why do you know so much about moose anyway?”  
  
Ike shrugged. “I’m technically Canadian, after all,” You pressed your head against the class of the window, listening to him speak. “When I was younger we had to report on them in school, I guess the fun facts just stuck.”  
  
You nodded in response, staring out the window. After several minutes you sat up straight and pointed out the windshield. “There, stop there.”  
  
He pulled over into a parking lot of an old run of the mill factory building. It was rusted, but it would work. You hopped out of the car and looked up at the building, looming above you, trying to assess its safety. From the outside, it seemed pretty vacant, but caution was essential.  
  
“Alright, behind me, stay quiet,” You murmured to Ike as you approached the doors. They were unlocked. You pulled them open and cringed as they creaked loudly. They were so loud opening them, you didn’t bother closing them  after you wandered in. It was still and dark.  
  
“This way,” You muttered walking up some metal stairs. Hopefully, this was stable. It lead to a second floor with several rooms. You entered one and closed the room’s only door behind you, locked it and shoved a desk against it for good measure.   
  
“Just in case,” You said when you met Ike’s eyes. You sighed and looked around the room. Tonight was going to be an uncomfortable night.  
  
“Should we take shifts on who sleeps… or…?” Ike shifted, looking down at the concrete floor. You drew your eyebrows together, this really wasn’t going to be comfortable at all. But you couldn’t tell what was more awful, sleeping by people, or sleeping on the hard floor.  
  
“Fuck if I care,” You shrugged, layering some flat cardboard pieces together as a makeshift mattress. “If you want to stay awake, be my guest.”  
  
“Okay,” His voice filled the silence of the room, you had been a little rough on him, but if you could break him with unkind words and unnecessary salt. There was no way he would make it through the apocalypse. You moved sprawling across the cardboard, you closed your eyes and turned your back to Ike.  
  
“Goodnight, I guess,” You heard him say softly from somewhere behind you. You waved him off instead of giving a vocal response, hoping he’d get the message and just shut up.  
  
God, why did you make the decision to get stuck with him? Why him instead of your own family? You closed your eyes and tried not to think about how your brother had let you join their group when you were a kindergartner, took care of you, and taught you absolutely everything. The people who didn’t make it. Would you be added to that list someday?  
  
Being the teenager you were, you often thought you would be invincible no matter what, but you knew that someday, something would get you. You were just hoping you would go down with a fight and not something like the flu. This was your life now, it was just you and Ike.


End file.
